Wario Land 4
|genre = 2D Platformer |modes = Single player |ratings = ESRB: Everyone |platforms = Game Boy Advance |media = |requirements = }} Wario Land 4 (Wario Land Advance in Japan) is a Game Boy Advance video game released in 2001. It is the fifth game in the ''Wario Land'' series, which is a spin-off of the Super Mario Land series. In the game, Wario advances through the levels through transformations triggered by enemy attacks. This is the first Wario Land game to feature hit points, meaning Wario is no longer immortal. However, he can never truly die, as losing all of his hit points will simply result in his being kicked out of the stage. Story Wario sees an article in the morning paper about a treasure that has been uncovered in a golden ziggurat in the jungle. He runs there to claim the treasure for himself. He ends up locked in several battles, aided by a figure resembling Mr. Game & Watch, and rescuing the spirit of an ancient princess who had been locked away thousands of years earlier. Wario finally arrives back home, much richer. Gameplay The game is divided into 4 "passages" , each with a different theme and boss. Each passage is further divided into 4 levels, each with 4 Jewel Pieces to be recovered, making total of 16 Pieces or 4 complete Jewels per passage. Once all 4 Jewels have been completed, Wario can fight the boss of that area. The Passages are as follows: Entry Passage This passage only has one level: The Hall of Hieroglyphics, which, true to its name, uses hieroglyphics on the walls to teach Wario his basic moves. The boss of this passage is Spoiled Rotten. Emerald Passage This Passage is nature-themed. The four levels are: *Palm Tree Paradise *Wildflower Fields *Mystic Lake *Monsoon Jungle The boss is Cractus, an animate cactus with a huge head that can skewer Wario with its claws and drool a poisonous liquid on him, turning Wario into Zombie Wario. Ruby Passage This Passage is mechanical-themed. The four levels are: *The Curious Factory *The Toxic Landfill *40 Below Fridge *Pinball Zone The boss is Cuckoo Condor. He is what appears to be a giant cuckoo clock. He can grab Wario and shoot gears and electricity at him. After he takes enough damage, the cuckoo clock falls apart, revealing a giant bird, presumably a condor, underneath. In this form, Cuckoo Condor can lay eggs that hatch into self-destructing chicks to damage Wario. Topaz Passage This Passage is toy-themed. The four levels are: *Toy Block Tower *The Big Board *Doodle Woods *Domino Row The boss is Aerodent, a rat that hides in a giant inflatable teddy bear. He throws down needles, which can be used to deflate the teddy bear, making Aerodent an easier target. Later in the fight, Aerodent will drop flames, which do not harm Wario, but instead turns him into Flaming Wario. Fiery Wario will run around the screen for a while, wasting valuable time. Sapphire Passage This passage is horror-themed. The four levels are: *Crescent Moon Village *Arabian Night *Fiery Cavern *Hotel Horror The boss is Catbat. He is essentially a big cat with a statue of a bat on his head. He creates waves which must be jumped over, and can also spit out orange and purple spiked balls, which either damage Wario or turn him into Puffy Wario, respectively. The latter's purpose is to waste time. Golden Pyramid The final area in the game. It only has one level, but it is extremely long. Its boss is the Golden Diva, the last boss of the game. Links *Official European website *Official Japanese website Category:Wario Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:Platforming Games